militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battles involving the Sikh Empire
This is a list of the battles fought by the Sikh Empire (1801 - 1849) established by Maharaja Ranjit Singh against various adversaries like the Durrani Empire of Afghanistan and the British East India Company. Background Afghan-Sikh Wars Afghan-Sikh Wars were fought between the Sikh Empire and the Durrani Empire . Battle of Attock The battle took place on 13 July 1813, in which Sikhs decisively defeated the Durranis . It was the first major victory of Sikhs against the Afghan adversary . Battle of Multan Battle of Multan started in March, 1818 and ended three months later on 2 June 1818 . Sikhs decisively defeated Durranis and captured Multan. The Afghan governor Muzaffar Khan Sadozai was killed. As a result, the Afghan power collapsed in Punjab and the regions to the east of Indus virtually came under Sikh influence.Dictionary of Battles and Sieges F-O p.696 Battle of Shopian The battle took place on 3 July 1819 during the Sikh expedition to Kashmir. The decisive victory of the Sikhs led to the end the five centuries old Muslim rule in Kashmir. The Afghan governor Jabbar Khan fled and Kashmir became a province of the Sikh Empire.Kashmir:History and people p.145 Battle of Nowshera The battle was fought on 14 March 1823 in which Sikhs decisively defeated Afghans and occupied the Peshawar valley. Battle of Peshawar The battle was fought on 6 May 1834. Under the command of Hari Singh Nalwa, Sikhs finally captured Peshawar ending the eight hundred years of Muslim rule. Battle of Jamrud The battle was fought on 30 April 1837. Although the Afghans were defeated and repulsed, the Sikhs lost Hari Singh Nalwa halting the westward expansion of the Sikh Empire.Dictionary of Battles and Sieges F-O p.485 Sino-Sikh War Sikhs invaded and captured Ladakh in 1834. In 1841, they overran some parts of the western Tibet but were defeated by the Qing Empire of China and in retaliation, the Chinese army besieged Leh. At Leh, the Qing army suffered a defeat and retreated. A Sino-Sikh treaty in 1842 ensured the status quo ante bellum.Indo-Tibet-China Conflict by Dinesh Lal p.19 Anglo-Sikh Wars First Anglo-Sikh War Battle of Mudki The battle was fought on 18 December 1845 during night. The British won with heavy casualties on the higher ranks.Battle of Mudki , 1845 weaponsandwarfare.com Battle of Ferozeshah The battle was fought on 21–22 December 1845, in which the British forces under Sir Hugh Gough won a Pyrrhic victory over the Sikh army under Lal Singh. Battle of Aliwal The battle was fought on 18 January 1846, in which the company troops decisively defeated the Sikh army. It proved as the turning point in the war.Battle of Aliwal, First Sikh War, Britishbattles.com Battle of Sobraon The decisive Sikh defeat by the East India Company at the battle of Sobraon fought on 10 February 1846 ended the war.Battle of Sobraon, First Sikh War, Britishbattles.com Second Anglo-Sikh War Battle of Ramnagar In the battle of Ramnagar fought on 22 November 1848, Sikhs under Sher Singh Attariwalla although defeated the company forces under Sir Hugh Gough, it was a strategic victory for the BritishersBattle of Ramnagar, Second Sikh War, Britishbattles.com Battle of Chillianwala In the battle on 13 January 1849, the Sikh army under Sher Singh Attariwalla defeated the British army under Sir Hugh Gough. The Sikhs, however, failed to exploit the opportunity to crush the company's army.Battle of Chillianwallah, Second Sikh War, Britishbattles.com Siege of Multan The prolonged siege of Multan by the British army lasted from 19 April 1848 till 22 January 1849, when the fort was breached and Dewan Mulraj surrendered. Battle of Gujrat This was the last battle of the war and the Anglo-Sikh battle. Sir Hugh Gough's army decisively defeated the Sikh army, finally. Sher Singh Attariwalla surrendered and soon afterwards, the Sikh Empire was officially ended. The young emperor Duleep Singh was dethroned and Punjab was annexed as a province of the British Indian Empire.Battle of Goojerat, Second Sikh War, Britishbattles.com References Category:Lists of battles